Syder 100 Theme Challenge
by NightBoy9
Summary: "f you were here beside me instead of in New York, in the arms you said you'd never leave, I'd tell you that it's simple and it was only ever thus There is nowhere else that that I belong." 100 drabbles of Syder (Sam/Ryder) set at random points through their relationship. I really ship these two; I hope you enjoy. I'll update when I can, but some of these prompts are hard to fill!
1. Introductions

The brunette kept his head down low, hair dangling in his eyes. New school, and he already hated every minute of it. He'd even witnessed a couple of guys in letterman jackets throwing slushees into an Asian girl's face. Was this school safe to attend?

He lifted his eyes for just a moment to ensure that he'd stopped at the right locker, and then he saw him across the hallway.

The blonde boy with lips like Steven Tyler and a body he'd kill for. Ryder Lynn didn't know how or when, but the boy would know his name one day.


	2. Complicated

"Things are just complicated."

Why?

Because Sam had a thing going on with that Disney prince Warbler guy, he was leaving after graduation, and things weren't going to work, Ryder, that's why.

_And I really just don't wanna hurt him._

Sam felt his heart drop as soft sobs came from the darkness beside him. It was all he could do to hold back tears as he wrapped his arms around Ryder and kissed his temple softly.

But the decision to stay the night holding Ryder close and whispering that it would be okay into his ear wasn't complicated at all.


	3. Making History

Sam pulled away, his face red, chest heaving. Ryder grazed a hand along the blonde's chest and grinned. "I love your lips so much," the brunette muttered softly.

"Bu-but what about your history assignment?" Sam asked worriedly. "It's, like, almost midnight."

He slid up onto his elbows and gazed up at Sam with a smirk. "Since when has Mr. Schue ever actually graded my papers fairly? He knows about the dyslexia thing. I'll get an okay grade because he won't be able to mark against it."

Sam smiled down at the younger boy and pressed his lips to Ryder's. "Loser."


	4. Rivalry

His jaw clenched as the Warblers began their opening number, and he felt Sam's hand tighten around his for just a moment, pulling away all too soon for Ryder's liking. The brunette scanned the blazer-clad men, searching for one in particular and biting the inside of his jaw when he found him.

Sebastian was staring at his Sam. The same way he stared at Sam.

Blood filled his mouth, the metallic liquid stinging his taste buds. He swallowed hard and looked over at Sam, trying to meet his gaze, but the older boy had turned back to watch the Warblers.


	5. Unbreakable

You weren't supposed to break promises, were you? That's what Sam had always been told growing up.

Then why was he retrieving his shirt from the floor of a cheap motel room with more stains on the carpet than he'd seen in a bad horror flick?

"You were good, White Chocolate," came the teasing voice from the bed. Sebastian lay stark-naked atop the covers, smirking like an idiot. "Better than I remember from when I was paying you for it."

The retort stung almost as much as his eyes did as he slammed the door behind him. Ryder couldn't know.


	6. Obsession

It wasn't healthy how many times he'd caught himself staring at Sam.

Whether in the locker room, on the field, or in Glee Club, it was next-to-impossible for him to not have his eyes on the blonde. Ryder had simply attributed it to the boy's physique. Jealousy. A desire to look that good.

At least, that's what he'd hoped it was. Even though he knew inside that it wasn't. Ryder had a Sam Evans obsession, and it wasn't right. He couldn't risk his parents flipping out again if they found out about his…

Whatever this was. Better stick to 'obsession.'


	7. Eternity

High school didn't last forever. They both knew that it would end. But they chose instead to let themselves fall further every day. Every fist bump. Every second of eye contact. Every kiss.

Had you asked Sam Evans why he didn't stop, he would have just looked at you like you were an idiot. Because until he'd kissed Ryder's baby-soft lips, felt his smooth skin against his rough callouses, met his eyes that held more depth than the ocean, he hadn't known what an eternity felt like. And every moment with Ryder was an eternity until reality hit them both.


	8. Gateway

As Severus Snape passed through the gates of Malfoy Manor onscreen, Ryder groaned and flopped back, his head in Sam's lap. The blonde smirked, looking down at him. "What is it?"

"I don't get it."

"What don't you get?"

Ryder rolled his eyes as if it were obvious. "The Death Eaters. Why do they even exist? Voldemort is bad-ass enough without followers."

Sam pretended to ponder for a moment before leaning down, touching his lips to Ryder's. "Some people like being bad. Like leaving hickeys on their boyfriend's neck when they know he has to be shirtless at practice tomorrow."


	9. Death

"I'm so sorry, Ryder," Sam muttered into his ear, hands balled into fists clenching the boy's hair. "Crying is okay though."

The younger boy wiped at his eyes, breathing shakily. "I sh-shouldn't be getting this ups-set. But she wasn't just my dog, you know? She was m-my friend." It sounded so cliché, coming out of his mouth, and he felt stupid for saying it, but the Shi Tzu had been with him since he was six. And now, she was gone.

"No, it's not stupid. It's like Brittany with her cat," Sam promised gently, kissing the tears from his cheeks.


	10. Opportunities

"What do you think about modeling?" came the nonchalant question from the bed.

"Like, as in, for magazines and stuff?" Ryder responded, looking over at Sam.

Sam looked up at him, nodding and closing the issue of _Sports Illustrated_ he'd been reading. "Yeah. My body is good enough for it, right?" He grinned and pulled at the hem of his shirt, a strip of flesh peeking beneath the fabric.

Sam was his. He didn't want to share him. Most people would've killed to date a model, but that boy was _his_. He needed to be supportive, though. "Go for it."


End file.
